Robert Long
Write the text of your article here! The son of Terry Long and Donna Troy from an alternate future, where he is a dictator of the world. He is also the enemy of the Team Titans.Or at least "was" in the DCU Post Flashpoint ... continuity in the new Robert Long grew up in a variant of the alternate future of Kingdom Come as a hero called Wonder Boy (the name adopted in honor of his mother who was the first Wonder Girl) in the new continuity of DC Comics hero Robert is a teenager who came to present to hold Wyld who was destined to bring back to life all the offspring of Trigon, and enact a cosmic Armageddon, and the process ended up stuck in this, joining the Titans. Origin Lord Chaos' legacy could be seen 10 years in the future – in an alternate timeline where Chaos ruled the earth. It all began when Donna Troy, who was gifted with godlike powers, gave birth to a son. Her child was born completely sentient. With his godlike powers, he instantly aged himself and killed his mother. Over the next few years, Chaos' power spread. Slowly and effectively, he conquered the world. Chaos created an army of storm troopers whom he dubbed his Force Elite. They kept control of Chaos' world – enslaving or killing all who would oppose him. He crushed any resistance and created a food additive called numb dust, which drugged the worlds' population into submission. Only Chaos would soon discover that the same dust would have an unexpected consequence; It affected the hypothalamus. It produced altered hormones. One in every million babies was born with a metagene. Chaos panicked over the thought of super-powered enemies. So the children were taken from their parents and raised by his scientists to fight for him against everyone else. Only one force of rebellion stood a threat against him: The Team Titans. Inspired by the legend of the Titans, a mysterious leader led a group of rebels to oppose Lord Chaos. The Team Titans leader gave the team a mission: travel 10 years into the past to stop Chaos from ever being born. To accomplish this, the Teamers were assigned to kill Donna Troy before she would give birth to the child who would become Lord Chaos! The Teamers successfully traveled to the past and came into conflict with the Titans. At the same time, Chaos emerged in the past to insure he would be born. Chaos battled both Titans teams and was able to prevent the Team Titans from killing Donna Troy. Robert Long was born, and Chaos believed his victory was assured. However, the Titans of Myth intervened, and stripped the baby of his godlike powers. They also took Lord Chaos, the "false seed; the child whose future has been altered and should never have been." The Titans gods absorbed Lord Chaos to make him learn humility. In their words, "He is with us now. He will learn, or he will cease to be." Zero Hour During the time crisis known as Zero Hour, it was revealed that the Team Titans future was a false timeline created by Extant. During the Zero Hour event, time continued to collapse, erasing the false timelines that had emerged. As a result, Lord Chaos may have ceased to exist Post-Flashpoint continuity The Timeline of troops Titans was partially restored as part of the alternate reality future of Kingdom Come. But this new reality, Lord Chaos, never actually become a mad god, much less take over the world, much less to kill Donna Troy, he was born and grew up as a child of his age and expressed as the first traces of Divine power of God-Titan was taken by his mother to be trained in New Cronus where he received powers derived from Hyperion, Oceanus, Choeus, Iapetus and Crios equivalent to his mother and a Gladios sword forged from the primordial Chaos. He assumed the title of Wonder Boy (also unlike his "other" counter-part of that Kingdom Come was a Darkstar) and joined the new incarnation of, Troops Titans, who were a force multi-universal, held by, Monitors to act in crises in the new multiverse. Wonder Boy has a lot of personality of the mother being a figure of immense value and character of the owner of high integrity. In reality his father is still alive and Donna Troy was never divorced from Terry Long and this version of Robert Long had all grown and matured a normal childhood and even adolescence may therefore never have the same crazy, Lord Chaos. Powers and Abilities Robert Long powers have changed as often as her history, though she has nearly always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, endurance, speed, and flight. The level of her power has also varied, depending on her incarnation. Super Strength: As the original Wonder Girl, Wonder Boy Robert Long possessed considerable superhuman strength, though she was thought to be not quite as strong as her teammate Starfire since the latter usually won their sparring matches. The limit of Starfire's super-strength was never directly stated, making Donna's strength level as Wonder Girl hard to quantify as well. After Donna's updated origin where she was revealed to be a magical duplicate of Donna Troy (Troia), Robert strength level grew closer to that of Donna Troy, and he can now lift over 100 tons under normal conditions.Super Stamina: Robert can exert herself at maximum effort for many hours before tiring.Super Speed: Robert can move at supersonic speeds on land, to the point where she is literally too fast for the human eye to follow. Her reflexes are quick enough to catch bullets or easily deflect them with her armored bracelets.Invulnerability: Robert possesses a high degree of invulnerability to injury and can even survive unharmed in the cold vacuum of space. But like your mother Donna Troy, your skin is susceptible to puncture wounds from high-velocity missiles like bullets and arrows, and she must use her bracelets to deflect such attacks.Flight: Donna can mystically fly at supersonic speeds while in the atmosphere, and can reach escape-velocity speeds while in space.Energy Generation: After becoming Wonder Boy, Robert Long gained the power to generate and manipulate photonic energy, which she employed offensively in the form of power blasts directed through her hands, or defensively by creating force fields. She could also use this energy to project three-dimensional images. Truth Sense: Robert is able to immediately sense whether a subject is telling the truth, and also has the ability to empathically coax the truth out of a subject.Hand-to-Hand Combat: Robert is fully trained as a warrior of the Gods Titans of New Cronus and rival your mother Donna Troy in fighting prowess. He is especially skilled at wielding a battle Sword. Like Donna is also an expert at using a sword gladios.Power Item: As Wonder Boy, Robert Long employed an Chaos Sword, which was much stronger than normal rope but lacked the magical properties of Diana's Lasso of Truth. His Sword Gladios, has the following powers Lightning blade, capable of projecting an electrifying lightning is causing or giving electric as well as cutting . Elemental Armor: able to create an armor around the body of Robert resistant to all elements of the cosmos.Touch of Domination: All those touched by the blade of the sword sword of Robert has mastered his will become subservient to it. Robert has said that he has a "will of iron." With this Chaos Sword, she was able to force the powerful demon Etrigan to revert to his human alter-ego of Jason Blood.Leadership: Robert possesses a keen sense of battle strategy and is a capable leader on the field. She has served as team leader of the Teen Titans on many occasions.Regeneration : The Wonder Boy can quickly recover from almost any injury. He is able to reconstitute his body even when severed into several pieces. His regenerative abilities have allowed him to reconstitute his body from even an extremely small mass in only a matter of seconds, and he has even grown a new body from a severed arm.Shape-Shifting : One of the Wonder Boy key abilities that he uses is his ability to shapeshift. Wonder Boy has displayed this ability by growing weapons out of his arms or even by changing his own shape so that he might assume a human guise. He more famous human guise that he takes most often is that of Robert Long. Robert has the ability to transform into humanoid forms, alien forms as well as inanimate objects. His shape shifting ability also gives him the ability to become stiff and unmovable or flexible and malleable. His shape shifting ability has also been seen to give him the ability to increase his total mass. At one time Wonder Boy was able to increase his size so much that he became as tall as a building during his fight with Antares. When Wonder Boy does this he borrows mass from matter that is in his vicinity and is able to incorporate it inside of his body. Robert ability to change his shape also give him complete control of his molecular structure granting him the ability to become invisible. At one point he was able to change the structure of his skeleton in order to defend himself against an attack that normally would have destroyed a Human .Intangibility : The Wonder Boy has the ability to greatly lower the density of his mass in order to become intangible. He has used this power during many battles in order to protect himself from his enemies attacks so that they would simply pass right through him. When he does this however it does immediately kill the victim like The Vision is able to do from the Avengers. Invisibility : The Wonder Boy is able to control his visibility and render himself invisible to beings that can even view the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He can even appear invisible to Superman. Telepathy : The Wonder Boy is one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth, being able to effect even the Spectre and Doctor Fate with his telepathy. Robert is capable of linking the minds of all superheroes at once from a distance of the moon to all corners of the earth. He is also capable of reading the minds of all inhabitants of Earth at once. His telepathic abilities also allow him to create realistic illusions; telepathically trace and locate people; shut down people's minds; influence thoughts; mind control people; induce sleep; cause mental trauma; enter or exit the astral plane; reprogram or reorder minds; and transfer information directly into people's brains. The Wonder Boy mind control capabilities have allowed him to mind control the Joker and make him temporarily sane. He is also capable of mentally shielding those around him from telepathic assault. His own mental defenses are so strong that he is able to telepathically shield . Psionic Blast : The Wonder Boy is able to project painful and destructive blasts of psionic energy from his eyes and his hands.